Cutie sunflower Wiki:Rules
These are the rules so you can behave well in this wiki. For the rules on the wiki chat, click here. All Users # Do not use profanity, if you do, you will be blocked depending on how much you used it. # Do not troll anyone in this wiki, if you do, you be blocked for 1 day. # Do not spam in this wiki. It makes the wiki harmful when flooded. ##Like above, don't make any spam pages, or make begging comments outside of blog posts. Making those kind of comments can annoy the creator who made it. Making spam pages include characters, Object Shows, etc, telling people to not delete the page, or with just random words or no information into the page. # Do not add gore and blood in this wiki. We are trying to make this family-friendly. #Do not vandalize any pages, user pages, or talk pages on this wiki. ##Also, do not vandalize articles just to get badges. #Do not try to scare others or add shock content. #'Do not add any adult content in this wiki.' This is a family-friendly wiki, and pornography, bomb threats, and gore aren't allowed to be used. #Do not add any NSFW stuff in this wiki. #Don't make any edit wars, as you can get blocked if this continues. #Fanon pages are allowed, but just don't make spam pages. #Small advertisement is allowed, but full of spamming advertising is not allowed. #Hurt and Heal minigames should use a 2 hour cooldown. #Do not reveal all personal information. Credit card number, social security number, address, phone number, and password all have to be secure. In case of an accidental reveal, please contact an admin as possible. ##If you reveal any of this personal information on a user, Credit card number, social security number, address, phone number, and password, your account will result in a immediate permanent block. #Do not excessively backseat moderate people. Telling someone to stop vandalizing is allowed, but being bossy is not. This is prohibited in this wiki, this will give you a 1-week block. #Do not add inappropriate audio files. This includes excessively loud audio, and profanity inside the audio file. Doing this will give you a warning, and the audio will be removed permanently. #Do not got off-topic in the comments. The comments should be about the page. Any general discussions can go to discussions or in a blog post. Doing so will result you in a 1 month block. ##You cannot request anything in the article comments outside of blog posts or message walls, though, as it may cause spam. #''DO NOT HACK THIS WIKI. EDITS LIKE THIS PERSON WILL GLOBALLY BLOCK YOU FROM THE WHOLE ENTIRE FANDOM NETWORK.'' #'Do not add any fetish stuff in the wiki.' It is really annoying, and also stupid to look at. However, Hawaii Objects are okay. #'Do not add any racism content in this wiki.' #'Do not impersonate other users.' #'Don't use triggered jokes in this wiki.' All rules also apply in . Chat *Like above, spamming can be harmful to the chat. *You can roleplay, but you can't spam during it however. *Profanity is not allowed. You will get banned if you do this depending on how much is used. Accounts *Do not sign up as a sockpuppet, if you do, you will be blocked depending on how many sockpuppets are there, it can reach for infinite if it continues. **If you are trying to create an account that is going to harass users or break the rules, your account will be permanently blocked, and your every other account that is created will be disabled. *You can neither to sign up with a 2nd account if you want. *You can also neither to sign up with a test account. *Just do not sign up as a hater account. *Do not sign up as an account with an inappropriate username. Users with given powers #Do not ban people with no reason. #Use the powers correctly. #Make clear statements. #Try to be serious in wiki conflicts.